Ed and Al rivalry?
by xertz
Summary: Al already got his body back and to everyone's surprise, Al is better-looking than Al. and here's another surprise, what if Ed and Al are both infatuated with Winry? Who would Winry choose?
1. Chapter 1

When Ed and Al are still young, they always fight for who will be Winry's husband when they grew up, and now, they are at the right age to marry a wife. But the problem is the two are eyeing for only one girl.

*AL: here you go nee-san, you can always ask me if there's something you want from the cabinet, I can reach it for you.

*ED: screw you. I will step on you when I get taller.

*AL: when will that be? (Runs towards the door to escape his brother's rage)

*ED: don't let me catch you Al! I'll turn you into a steel door! Shouted Ed as he runs after Al

When the two got out from their house, they saw Winry. She seems to visit them at that time.

*ED & AL: hi Winry!

*WINRY: hi Ed! Hi Al! I'm going to bake an apple pie as a desert for dinner. Would you like to have dinner with us?

*ED: oh. Why all of a sudden? What made you bake a pie and invite us for dinner? Is your birthday today?

*WINRY: hmp! We just celebrated my birthday last month. I just want to invite you in case you want to. I'm not forcing you to come! Anyway, I'm sure Al will join us, right Al?

*AL: uh. Yes, thanks for inviting us Winry.

Winry smirked at Ed then turned her back as she now walks away from them.

*Ed: tsk! Girls!

*AL: nee-san you shouldn't treat a girl like that especially Winry.

*ED: What do you mean especially Winry?  
*AL: uhm… you know… she's very special…

*ED: anyway, what do you know about girls? Tsk!

Ed walks away from Al leaving him alone. Al felt a pinch in his heart. There's a question that he can't remove from his mind… and that question is "is brother in love with Winry too?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ed went to the attic. He wants to think deeply. He doesn't want to think that Al is also infatuated with Winry but what he sees states the opposite. He wants Winry but he doesn't want to disappoint Al. He was once hurt when they tried to revive their mom and he doesn't want to see Al hurt again. Ed was sitting at the attic for one hour and a half when his brother found him.

*AL: nee-san? What are you doing there? It's about time for us to go at Winry's place.

*ED: ok. Let's go.

They are 50 meters away from Winry's house but they can smell the aroma of the pie. Excited, the two ran towards the house. When they reached the house, the door was not locked so they just came in.

*WINRY: Ed! Al! You're just in time, Dinner's ready.

* ED: is the old hag around hasn't se-

*TUGSH!

Ed was hit by a flying slipper. Of course, that came from Winry's grandmother.

*AL: nee-san? Are you alright?

*WINRY: grandma, you shouldn't do that.

Oh I'm sorry Ed…

Al doesn't know why but felt like thousands of needles are poking his heart as he watches Winry helps Ed to stand up. He can't stand to watch the "sweetness" of Ed and Al so he just sat at the dining table.

Winry's grandma doesn't feel well so she didn't eat dinner. Ed, Al and Winry were having their dinner while reminiscing the past. At that time, Ed and Al didn't have any weird feelings so the conversation went well for the siblings who seem to have a rivalry over Winry without them realizing it.

*WINRY: would you guys like tea? I prepared a tea which will match my apple pie.

*AL: okay. We'll try it.

*ED: just be sure not to put poison in it.

*WINRY: jeez. I won't let you eat a piece of my pie Ed!

*Ed: hey! I was just joking!

*WINRY: whatever. Help me out in the kitchen; get the pie out of the oven while I get the tea.

*AL: can I help too?

*WINRY: oh sure Al, can you get the teacups for me?

*AL: sure.

The three were at the kitchen when suddenly there was a brown out. Winry screamed very loud. Ed panicked. He rushed towards Winry and wrapped her in his arms. Al's reaction was almost the same with Ed but his actions were late.

*ED: Winry, are you alright?

*WINRY: yes, we can eat the pastry in the veranda. The light from the moon can reach us there.

*ED: that's a good idea. AL! Let's go.

*AL: you guys go ahead; I'll go get the teacups first.

"If only I was faster than nee-san. I had my body back but still can do nothing." Al was very upset but he couldn't let Winry's mood be ruined. He forced himself to put a smile on his face before he went to the veranda.

*AL: here are the teacups.

*WINRY: thank you Al.

*ED: have we done this before when we're still kids?

*WINRY: no. but I remember I was drinking milk here before with Al.

*AL: oh! I remember that too! Nee-san didn't join us because he didn't want milk.

*WINRY: yes, that's why we're taller than him.

*ED: jeez. Stop talking about milk.

*WINRY: I also remember you two always argue about something that's not important.

*AL: yeah we also argued about you- I mean, if we you grow up, you'll be like your grandma…

*ED: like an old hag?

Winry took her slipper and smashed on Ed. The slipper hit on his nose very hard that Ed suffered nosebleed (in anime that's normal :D). Ed went to the washroom and Winry took that opportunity to have a serious conversation with AL.

*WINRY: I know you argued about whom I will be marrying when I grow up. I heard you before.

*AL: w-what?!

*WINRY: do you think Ed likes me? If I'm going to choose a husband, I'm going to choose Ed. I love him Al.

Winry never realized that Al and Ed are infatuated with her.

Al was thankful that he's sitting at the darker side of the veranda because Winry didn't notice the tear coming out from his eyes. Al kept silent.

*WINRY: uhm. Al? You okay?

*AL: uh yeah. Maybe I just ate a lot I'm starting to feel a pain in my stomach. I'll go ahead Winry. Could you just tell my brother that I already went home?

*WINRY: uh okay.

*AL: thanks for the dinner. Goodbye.

After a while, Ed came back from the wash room Winry told him that Al already left. The two of them continued their conversation until Ed decided to go home…


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, when Al woke up, he heard a female voice talking with his brother. He was certain that was not Winry. Because he was curious, he hurried downstairs to see who the owner of the voice is. When he got down, he was surprised; he feels a little regret that he went downstairs.

*MAY CHANG: AL! I knew it! This is my first time to see since you got your body back! And… oh my! You're prettier than I thought! I think I love you even more Al!

*ED: Al, I was about to wake you up.

*AL: May… why are you here?

*MAY CHANG: I'd come all the way from Xing to see you. Aren't you happy?

*MAY: no. it's just that... I was just surprised that you're here.

*ED: I'll go upstairs guys. Just call me if you need something.

*MAY CHANG: wait Ed! Is there an amusement park here in your place?

*ED: yes there is. It's near the train station. Al knows about it.

*MAY CHANG: thanks Ed! Al let's go together shall we?

Though Al is not in the mood because what had happened last night, he still showed the amusement park to May because he doesn't want to disappoint her though he feels irritated when he's with May.

After a 1-kilometer walk, the two finally arrived at the amusement park.

*MAY: Al! Where should we ride first? Or shall we eat first? What do you think?

*AL: uhm. I haven't eaten my breakfast yet since you dragged me here so I think we should eat first.

*MAY: ahihi... I'm sorry Al. hey! There's a restaurant over there! Let's go!

After they ate, they tried several rides. May Chang was really having fun while Al's heart was not in it. He was still thinking about what had happened last night until…

*MAY CHANG: The roller coaster was very scary! But I wanted to ride it again.

*AL: huh? Hahahahaha! You're a tough one huh- uh . Why? Did I say something wrong? Why are you staring at me like that?

*MAY: no, it's just that was the first time I heard your laugh since I came here, you were like deeply thinking about something.

*AL: oh really. I was just thinking where to go next hehe.

After that, Al didn't feel irritated just like before and before he realizes it, he almost forgot about what happened last night. He enjoyed the day that he was with May.

*AL: it's getting late, by the way, where are you staying?

*MAY: I'll be staying at Winry's house. She invited me right away when I told her I'll be visiting you but I don't know where her house is.

*AL: don't worry, I'll lead you there.

*MAY: thank you Al!

May was already at Winry's house. Al is now on his way home. He was thinking the events that day and he didn't realize the smile painted on his face.

*AL: I'm home!

*ED: so how's your date with May?

*AL: Nah. It's not a date.

*Ed: oh really?

*AL: knock it off. It wasn't a date.

*ED: then why'd you turn red?

*AL: it's just that I'm tired and I feel so hot. Oh yeah, I'll go take a bath.

As Al went to the bath room, Ed was smiling and said: "so I guess you'll not be my rival after all"


	4. Chapter 4

Al thought their "date" yesterday was the first and last, but he was wrong. Weeks have passed and there were no single day that May Chang did not invite Al to go out.

Until one night, while May Chang and Winry were star gazing at the terrace, they came up a plan which they named "DOUBLE DATE"

*May: hey, I know you like Ed, what if we set up a double date, Me, Al, You and Ed.

*Winry: wow! That's a good idea! I love that! So when are we having a double date?

*May: tomorrow!

*Winry: you aren't excited, are you?

*May: the sooner the better! Haha!

They made sure that their plan was concrete before they went to bed. From dragging the boys to their destinations and here's an interesting part: their "confession of love"

It's still early in the morning when Ed and Al were awoken because of a sudden knock at their door.

*May/Winry: Good morning!

*Ed: Good morning too! Why are you here so early? Did something happen?

*Winry: no, it's just that, we wanted to invite you guys. May will be going back to Xing soon so we thought we might bond to each other you know.

*May; yes that's right! So please join us you two.

*Al: ok. Just give us time to bathe cause you know, we just woke up.

After a moment, they already took their leave and started their double date though the boys haven't realized it yet. Their first destination was at the shrine.

*Ed: by the way, what's that basket you're holding? Let me carry it for you.

*Winry: thanks. It's our lunch. We've planned to have a picnic at the park.

*Al: geez. Guys let us help you next time it's not that you girls should do all the works.

*May: it's okay. It's our fault anyway for suddenly dragging you in this double date.

*Al: double what?

*Winry: oh now that you mention it we're like in a date hehe. I mean a friendly date.

*May: yeah that's it! Exactly!

At that time the girls suddenly got nervous and they didn't want to think that they just forced the boys to date them.

At the shrine, the girls prayed for the success of the confession. After that they decided to go to the park and have their picnic. They spotted a perfect place to eat. It was under a shade tree, beside it was a fountain. You can find birds drinking at the fountain, and their chirping was like music that served as their back round.

*May: We made bento for everyone!

*al: thank you! Wow! This looks so yummy.

*Ed: I don't wanna eat.

*Winry: what? Why? Is there something wrong?

*Ed: who would eat this bento? It's so cute that I wanted it to keep forever. Maybe I'll put it in a frame

*Winry: oh c'mon. Just eat it I'll just make one for you everyday if you want to.

May was a little awkward. She's jealous of Winry because it seems like Ed wants Winry too. But as for her, she doesn't feel like Al wants her. While Al on the other side was curious, though he was happy that he didn't feel irritation or jealousy even though Winry and Ed are acting so sweet to each other.

*Al: May, you mentioned before that you love roses right?

*May: yes. Why?

*Al: if you want to, I'll bring to a place where there are many roses it's not too far from here. I'd like to show it to you at least, before you go back to Xing.

*May: thanks Al. I'd really love to see that!

After they eat, Al and May already went to the place with many roses leaving Ed and Winry behind.


	5. Chapter 5

When Al and May left, Winry decided to do as what they have planned.

*Winry: uhm. Ed, there's something I wanted to tell you.

*Ed: what is it Winry?

*Winry: have you felt it too? I mean the feeling when you're with me… Ed I …

I… I really appreciate your kindness when you're with me.

*Ed: I love you.

*Winry: what? Can you say that again?

*Ed: I said I love you and I know you love me too. Yes I know that feeling... That feeling that I was like the happiest, luckiest, greatest and most contented person. I overheard you when you we're talking with Al at the terrace. I was so happy then and I planned to confess to you but I can't find the perfect time. But I think now is the right time to say I love you. I love you Winry.

*Winry: I love you too Ed!

The two embraced each other. Winry was teary. She was very happy that she can't explain herself.

May and Al reached the place. May was in shock. This is her first time to see a landscape full of roses. There were red and white. There were also other flowers like carnations and daises. The view was breath taking.

*Al: do you know who made that landscape?

*May: no. but it's really wonderful!

*Al: after I learned that we can't use alchemy anymore, I decided to focus on another interest and I ended up to this empty lot. After I saw it, it was like I just saw a picture of a perfect landscape in my mind. After that, I decided to rent this lot and make the landscape that I created in my mind.

*May: wow that's so cute. Al, if you're gonna marry, would you make her a landscape like this?

*Al: I already did.

*May: what do you mean?

* Al: I just finished this landscape yesterday. I just realized it but, you know what, my inspiration in doing this landscape was you. If I'm going to tell you that I'll make more landscapes full of your favorite flowers then will you live happily ever after with me?

*May: yes! Definitely! That's what I have just wished!

*Al: I love you May.

*May: I love you too Al. I wanted to stay with you forever…

It seems like the confession of the girls was a failure, instead, the boys made it. Ed and Winry got married and had 2 kids; their names are Edrily and John Ed. After a year, Al and May also got married and got twins and they named them Allen and Alice Marie.


End file.
